Dance me to the end of love
by Brightness Davar
Summary: Updated Story, had some problems. The first anniversary of the Thaw is upon us and Kristoff wants to dance. But the road to the waltz is littered with awkwardness, pride and hopelessness and only one redhead can spur him on to traverse it. One shot. Shameless Kristanna fluff and ice-bro moments. Cover image by: xxMeMoRiEzxx


**A/N: Wow, okay. So I posted this thing and it turned out there was a problem reading it, some or other coding thing...Sorry about that, anyway, hopefully it'll work fine now.**

 **I have been thinking about Kristoff and the process he had to go through in becoming a 'royal'. Things like etiquette lessons, manners and dancing. This is my take on dancing lessons and the reason he wants to learn how to dance.**

 **I listened to a some songs during my writing of this story, songs like the Civil Wars' _Dance me to the end of love_ and Frédéric Chopin's _Spring Waltz._ The waltz especially helped when he and Anna finally dance. You can listen to it if you reach that part, if you'd like to.**

 **Oh, and just so you know 'kujon' means coward in Norwegian.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Kristoff Bjorgman, official Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle, fighter of fierce wolves, climber of calamitous mountains, adopted son of rock trolls, was shaking in his boots.

A year after the Great Thaw had Kristoff standing before the door of the Queen's study, sweaty hand hovering in the air inches from connecting with the door. If Olaf had been with him, he had no doubt that the little sentient snow would've questioned if he knew how to knock or not. He suppressed a frustrated groan opting for a deep sigh instead.

All he had to do was knock on the door, enter and ask the Snow Queen whether or not she would be interested in teaching him how to dance. Easy, right? He knew she could dance and that she was fairly good, much better than he knew he was. He had witnessed the sisters in a rare moment of familial bonding, dancing in the ball room, vigorously enjoying playing around, acting like obnoxious nobles dancing with the Queen and Princess respectively.

Kristoff had wanted to dance with Anna from day one, but he always had – what he thought of as – a valid excuse _not_ to. He had to go on a long ice harvesting trip during the Harvesting festival or had hurt his ankle during a harvest right before the Spring Ball. Now, with the first anniversary of the Thaw coming up and his relationship with her firmly established and even a sincere friendship growing with her sister, Kristoff knew he had full access to either the Queen and Princess no matter what. Still, to his great annoyance, he hesitated.

"Kristoff," Elsa called from behind the closed doors, making the mountain of a man jump. "Just come _in_ already!"

Steeling himself, he grasped the handle and opened the door, revealing a very amused smirk on the Snow Queen's façade as she sat behind her desk. With a sheepish grin in return and an awkward neck scratch, he entered the study, closing the door behind him.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked as he stood before her intimidating mahogany desk.

"Well," she began, placing her quill in its stand. She could perceive that this would not be an ordinary visit, if his nervousness was any indication. "Apart from your audible sighs and muffled foot stomps of frustration," she quipped with a teasing smile, trying to put him at ease, "I've always had a knack for recognising the way people walk. That and a finely tuned ear lead me to believe that you were standing behind my door."

"Oh, ah, that's, uh, that's interesting." He commented clumsily, shifting around as he stood.

"What is it Kristoff?" she asked gently, "You know I don't bite. Unless you count frostbite as being able to bite, that is."

He swallowed audibly, mistaking her jest for a warning. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea…he could learn how to dance with other girls. But that was the problem; he didn't want to dance with _other_ girls he wanted to dance with _Anna_! And Elsa is the only other woman who wouldn't get the wrong idea if he asked her to dance with him.

 _Ugh, stop being such a_ kujon _Bjorgman!_ He scolded himself, putting an immediate end to his fidgeting.

Elsa cocked her head curiously and raised an elegant eyebrow in question.

"Will you dance with me?" he blurted out before he could lose his courage.

At her surprised reaction, Kristoff realised what he had just asked and how she could perceive it. In fact, Elsa's cerulean eyes narrowed in confusion and he already knew what she was going to ask: Isn't this a question you should ask Anna and not her powerful Snow Queen _sister_?

"I mean," he squeaked, clearing his throat awkwardly, "What I mean is, would you please _teach_ me how to dance? For Anna. I want to be able to dance with her on her the anniversary of the Thaw, and I don't want to learn how to dance with just any other girl. I want to dance with her. And you're the only girl – _woman_ who wouldn't get the wrong idea. And I want it to be a surprise for Anna. On the anniversary of the Thaw. In a month's time…do you think a month is enough time to learn…?"

A fond smile grew on the young woman's mouth as Kristoff babbled in a very Anna-like fashion, but unlike Anna he knew when he was babbling and trailed off into an awkward silence instead of steamrolling on without bothering to stop.

"Yes," she said into his silence, making his shoulders sag in relief, "Yes I think a month is enough time and I will gladly help you learn how to dance Kristoff."

"Good. Good, _great_!" he beamed from ear to ear, "When can we start?"

His grin was infectious and Elsa soon found herself mirroring it, "I think tomorrow would work better than today, Anna has to go to Knud's studio to discuss the portrait I want to commission for her birthday a few weeks after the ball and then she usually wanders the town for a while." She intertwined her fingers, resting her chin on them, thinking, "We could ask the children to keep her busy as well, even ask Olaf to help –"

"Are you sure Olaf would be able to keep it a secret?" he asked sceptically, sitting in the chair before her not so imposing desk.

"We don't have to tell him about your lessons," Elsa informed, "just ask him to play with her and the children."

"Yeah, okay that'll work." He nodded, thinking it over, "But we won't be able to send her to Knud's every day, you know."

"Leave that to me." She replied confidently, "We're going to have to ask Gerda to act as an instructor though. She'll be able to see what you're doing wrong more than I will be able to."

"Why not Kai?"

Elsa giggled, recalling the time he had tried and failed to teach a very young Elsa how to dance. She had been struggling with her powers _and_ catching the rhythm he had insisted she would catch if she continued on like the blind, deaf and mute girl she felt she had been. Kai, Gerda, her father and the pianist were the only people present at her first lesson, but for a thirteen year old Elsa who had uncontrollable ice powers and an unhealthy fear of people she didn't know, it had been too much. With Kai and Gerda being the only other people who knew about her powers and her trouble to control them, the older woman had stepped in and shoved her husband and the pianist out of the ball room with a stern talking to. Gerda had successfully taught Elsa how to dance with her father without the music. Later they had added it when she had felt more comfortable. Elsa had then realised that she had developed a fondness for dancing, but she had been unable to enjoy it fully after she had decided to refuse touching anyone in fear of hurting them unintentionally.

"Let's just say," she said with a warm smile, "that Gerda has a more… _open_ approach to dancing than the traditionalist that is Kai."

Kristoff nodded, excited and anxious about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

After breakfast, when Anna had left for Kund's, the two friends found Gerda and retreated to the throne room. Elsa reasoned that in the unlikely event that Anna would return earlier, the throne room would be the last place she would look, leaving Kai, who was also in on his lessons, to warn them with plenty of time to spare.

"Alright Master Bjorgman–"

"Kristoff." The blond man interrupted, fidgeting nervously "Please call me Kristoff, Gerda."

The matron glanced at her Queen who stood before the mountain man. She smiled softly in response to Gerda's unspoken question and nodded her head, before the older woman cleared her throat formally.

"Very well, Kristoff." She said with a smile to ease his nerves. She could practically feel his apprehension radiate off of him in waves. "We'll take this nice and slowly. And don't worry if you struggle to get the hang of this, Queen Elsa also had trouble when she was younger."

"Really?" he asked the young woman before him.

"Yes, Anna took to it like a fish in water but I had trouble catching the rhythm. Until Gerda suggested learning to dance without the music, just like we'll be doing today."

"Okay." He said with a jerky nod.

"We are going to teach you the waltz. First things first," Gerda said looking at the two before her, "The stance."

"The what?" he asked before his eyes widened in realisation, "Are you sure? I mean I know you don't like it when people touch you – well, expect for Anna – wait, what? That's not what I meant…"

"How else are you going to learn how to dance if you don't dance _with_ someone?" Elsa asked with an amused eyebrow tilt, "Isn't this the reason you asked _me_ instead of any other girl?"

"Y-yes, but I –"

"It's okay, really." The blonde assured, "There are _formal_ stances you know. Not everything is up close and personal although this can become up close and personal. But that will only happen with Anna and not her _sister_ , right?"

Kristoff swallowed heavily and nodded his head.

"Hold your right hand out, like you're going to high five someone." Gerda instructed, demonstrating the gesture. He mirrored it.

"Good. Majesty, if you could– ?"

Elsa stepped forwards and placed her cool palm in his warm hand and her right on his shoulder, making Kristoff swallow again.

"Now, place your hand on the Queen's upper back."

"The Queen's upper _what_?"

"Here." Gerda said, taking his left hand and positioning it where it should be; just below Elsa's right shoulder blade. There was a comfortable distance between them, but Kristoff felt extremely uncomfortable holding the _Queen_ like this.

"Oh, okay…"

"Gerda," Elsa interrupted the process, turning her head towards the matron with a mischievous smile, "I think it would be best of we dropped the formalities during his lessons. Reminding him that I am the Queen, might make this more stressful than it needs to be."

The older woman pursed her lips in response, not liking the fact that she would have to drop the royal procedures. Elsa and Gerda had made it a running joke whenever the Queen would ask her to call her by name, she would simply respond with, "Maybe next time, Your Majesty." and move on with a smile. Now it would seem that Elsa would win this round, finally. The matron raised her eyebrow and looked at Kristoff, who watched her with something akin to desperation in his amber eyes.

A longsuffering sigh escaped her lips, "Very well." Kristoff almost fainted with relief while Elsa grinned victoriously. "But as soon as this is done, the title returns."

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Elsa responded, looking back at Kristoff. That triumphant smile still on her lips.

"Okay," Gerda said, getting down to business "Next you need to _relax_ ; being loose helps with the fluent movements."

"I'll try…"

"For Anna." Elsa whispered, firming his resolve, he felt himself relax automatically.

He smiled and nodded, "For Anna."

"This is a repeating six step dance routine on a one-two-three count…" Gerda began to explain, giving him a crash course on the waltz.

Kristoff blanched as she explained the technicalities, but he set his jaw willing his mind to focus. He was a practical man and he was certain that if he started doing what Gerda was explaining in unnecessarily minute detail, he would catch it. Hopefully.

The eldest sister watched Kristoff closely, he was intently focussed on what Gerda was saying, but she could already see him struggling to keep up. When Gerda had finished her impromptu lecture Elsa glanced at her before she spoke to him.

"Basically," she summed up, making the matron place her hands on her hips in mock indignation. He looked down at her expectantly. "You step forward with you left leg, then to the right with your right, and bring your feet together. And then you step back with your right, then to the left with your left leg. And bring your feet together again. Got it?"

"Y-yeah, kind of." Kristoff took a deep breath preparing himself to dance. "Wait, which foot first?"

"The left." Both women said in unison though not unkindly.

Having momentarily forgotten which foot was his left; he looked down and nodded once before looking up at Elsa again. Her smile was kind and encouraging, not conceited and demeaning. Reminding himself, yet again, that he was doing this for Anna, Kristoff took a step forwards with his left leg.

The rest of the morning, until before lunch, was spent with Kristoff clumsily practising the waltz. Gerda would remind him to look up every time his eyes drifted down to his feet, and every time they snapped up, he would step on Elsa's foot. He grimaced and muttered an apology before his eyes drifted downwards again, repeating the process in what felt like a million times. For every sorry that flew out of his mouth Elsa would respond with 'It's fine, it's fine.' edging him on to continue.

His movements were jerky and static. He'd sometimes forget what to do next and freeze, wracking his brain for the next step. Elsa would smile pleasantly and whisper the next step, before he'd remember and take it. They called it a day when Kai entered with news that the Princess was spotted walking towards the castle. Gerda praised Kristoff for his first attempt at dancing, saying that it wasn't nearly as bad as Kai had been. That set the older couple into a playful bickering while they left to return to their duties, leaving Kristoff alone with Elsa.

"How are your feet?" he asked in concern.

Elsa snickered in response, "They're _fine_ Kristoff, really."

A noise emanated from his throat conveying his doubt more than his words ever could as they made their way out of the throne room.

"This is really sweet of you, you know. Doing this for Anna." Kristoff turned his head while they were walking down the hall towards the dining room, giving Elsa his full attention. "She's going to be so thrilled. I even bet she wouldn't have minded teaching you how to dance as well."

"But I don't want to crush her feet –"

"And you're fine with crushing _mine_?" she interrupted, cerulean eyes glinting with mischief.

"No, no. I'm not…I don't want to crush _anyone's_ feet."

"I'm just joking Kristoff." She said, placing a comforting hand on his arm as they walked, "I used to step on my father's feet all the time in the beginning."

"Really? But you dance so well."

"And just where have you seen me dance before, Master Bjorgman?"

"Well, I, uh, you see, I –" he exhaled sharply, seeing no why out of this except using candour. "I saw you dance with Anna the other night after dinner. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to join me for lunch in town the next day, but when I saw you two dancing and just being you, pretending to be nobles. I left you two alone instead."

Elsa smiled broadly at the memory, not at all worried about the fact that he had seen them. "That was fun."

"And you didn't step on Anna's feet even _once_."

"I've had a lot of practise. You'll get it eventually."

"In a month's time?" he asked sceptically, believing he was a lost cause.

"Most definitely." Elsa responded confidently, boosting his own tremendously.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Anna was rambling as usual, retelling the tale of _all_ of the children in town mobbing her and begging her to play with them the day before. Elsa, of course, had been told the story the evening before they went to bed. But she never tired hearing her sister tell stories, she'd be so expressive and animated that the story was soon lost to the blonde as she revelled in who Anna was as a person.

"It was the _weirdest_ thing!" the redhead exclaimed as the servants placed their plates before them at the dinner table, "You should've seen it."

"That does sound weird." Kristoff commented, snatching a roll out of the basket.

"What are your plans for today, Anna?" her sister asked, placing a napkin on her lap.

"Wellllll," she sang, unsure as to what her plans were. "I was thinking, maybe I could hang out with Kristoff for the morning and you in the afternoon? Unless you're busy, then I _demand_ a sleep over."

"We're already sharing a room," Elsa countered, " _Every night_ is a sleep over."

"So? We don't do sleep over things, so it doesn't count."

Elsa giggled at her sister's logic, "Fine."

Anna smirked victoriously, before digging into her breakfast. Kristof and Elsa locked eyes above her head, exchanging a silent conversation.

'What now?' Kristoff's raised eyebrows asked.

Elsa winked, 'I've got this.' before she too started eating her breakfast.

The trio fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying their breakfast while simultaneously trying to wake up properly. Kristoff nursed his cup of coffee, wondering idly if he'll have any lessons today.

"Anna," Elsa said, making the redhead pause in stuffing a fork full of bacon into her mouth, "When last have you ridden Kjekk?"

"Oh, uh…about a month ago, I think." She answered sheepishly. At her sisters' surprised expression, she justified, "I've been busy planning the _Swinter_ ball!"

"We are _not_ calling it that."

"That's what _you_ think." The redhead rebutted good-naturedly, before she stuffed the bacon in her awaiting mouth.

Elsa grimaced and was about to scold her manners when Kristoff interrupted them, " ' _Swinter_ ball'?"

Anna made an affirmative noise with her mouth being full; she swallowed after a few quick chews. "The Winter we had in Summer, ergo _Swinter_!"

"That's actually very clever."

"Don't encourage her!" the blonde scolded with a longsuffering sigh. She's already noticed that people have taken to the name quite quickly; she just didn't like the idea of her mistake being seen in such a flippant manner. Then again, perhaps it would be best to connect something positive to what happened almost a year ago.

"Why don't you take Kjekk out for a ride?" the blonde returned to her earlier subject of interest, "I am quite busy after lunch until just before dinner." Anna's face fell slightly, making Elsa's heart clench. "We can have a sleep over tonight, maybe build snowmen in the ball room?"

"Deal!" she said with an excited gleam in her eyes.

After lunch, when Anna had left to ride Kjekk through the mountains, the duo made their way to the throne room yet again. Gerda was going to be a bit late; she had to fetch something that might help with the dancing lessons. So while they waited Kristoff practised the waltz with Elsa, feeling a little more confidence than the day before, even though he was still a spastic mess, he didn't feel as awkward as before. Elsa still had to remind him of the steps he had to take though.

"Left, right, together." She chanted as they moved stiffly while he looked down at his feet "Right, left, together."

"Well done Kristoff," Gerda praised when she entered the chambers, carrying a wrapped tarp and a broom in her hands "But you shouldn't watch your feet."

The mountain man sighed, releasing Elsa to turn towards the matron. "I know…"

"You'll get there." Elsa encouraged next to him.

"Right." The matron chirped, opening the rolled up material and placing it on the floor. The blonde groaned, rubbing her face in exasperation.

"I see you remember the Tarp, Maje – Elsa." Gerda smirked in amusement despite her near slip. She had almost forgotten their agreement not to call her by her title.

"What's wrong with the tarp?" Kristoff asked confused.

The Tarp, was a meter by a meter square piece of material that had six footprints of two different colours painted on it. A normal, non-magical piece of cloth that had been used to teach various young princes and princesses in the past.

"I hated this thing." The young woman explained in disgust, glaring at the abominable piece of material. "I found it more difficult to practise on this thing by myself than with my father… I'd constantly trip over it, frosting it over."

"I thought that perhaps it would help Kristoff more than it did you, Elsa." She regarded the young man looking down at it with some interest. "If you don't want to try it, we can just continue on like yesterday."

"No, no. I'm up for this. Then I can practise at home." He said with a smile, "I just have one question: what's with the broom?"

"The broom will help you do something with your arms while you're practising on your own." Gerda informed, stepping towards him. "Get into the stance."

He nodded in assent and looked at Elsa, who started to walk towards him. "No," the older woman said, making the younger stop in her tracks. "You need to get into stance without Her Ma– Elsa being there."

"Okay…" he lifted his right hand, looking like he's going to high five someone and then lifted his left arm, bending it in a ninety degree angle, feeling like a fool standing like this without a partner.

"Good." Gerda complimented with a smile. She took the broom and placed it in his right hand while the rest of it lay on his left arm. It wobbled slightly as he tried to find a way to balance the piece of wood in his arms.

"Now, place your left foot on the yellow footprint and your right on the purple one in the bottom corner of the tarp."

He did so.

"Follow the steps." She instructed, standing back to watch him. Kristoff narrowed his eyes in focus and looked down at the steps, envisioning what he had to do.

"Can I watch my feet?" he asked looking up at her.

"Just this once. Don't make a habit of it." The matron warned playfully.

Elsa threw him two thumbs up and he grinned; looking down at the tarp he followed the prompts, finding it easier when he could see the steps he had to take. He stumbled a bit when he had to go backwards, but after a few tries, he looked up for three steps before he'd glance down for a split second and look back up again. He grinned when he realised he hasn't looked down for a two circuits and glanced at the two women to his right, they were smiling happily at his progress.

"Wow." Kristoff said when he stopped, dropping the broom from his left arm and holding it against the floor like he had just conquered a great beast of burden. "That _really_ helped."

"I'm glad." Gerda smiled proudly, "Ready to practise with Elsa again?"

"You bet." He beamed excitedly, feeling like he could learn how to dance before the week was up, let alone the whole month.

The two of the danced for the rest of the afternoon, Kristoff becoming more and more confident as time when by. He had only glanced at his feet a few times during his lesson, grinning like a maniac all the while. Much too soon, time had run out with Kai announcing the return of a hungry, wind-blown Princess. Elsa asked Gerda if she could arrange for the tarp to be delivered to Kristoff's cottage before the two of them made their way towards the dining room.

* * *

The days went by after his second lesson without another one following, but Kristoff didn't mind. He now had a means to practise whenever he liked, and practise he did. By now he could dance with the broom without looking at his feet or forgetting the steps. The tarp lay rolled up in the corner of his room, having long since lost its necessity. He could even move around more, feeling like he was floating around without being confined in the six step box. Excitement made his stomach flutter as the day to dance with Anna drew nearer with him becoming more self-assured.

Pride was a funny thing, sometimes it could be mistaken for self-assurance. And you know what they say about pride; how it comes before the fall? Kristoff had yet to learn that lesson.

The _Swinter_ ball was a week away and Elsa had been delegating things to do in preparation towards Anna in order to keep her busy long enough that she could return to Kirstoff's dancing lessons before their time ran out. When the last week before the ball dawned bright and early, Elsa delegated the rest of her Queenly duties towards everyone she could think of, leaving her week relatively open to teach Kristoff how to waltz to music. Which was a whole other snowball game to begin with, she feared that he might not get the hang of it in time.

When Kristoff received a message from the Queen to meet with her in the throne room, he nearly burst with eagerness to show off his progress as he forced himself to walk towards the castle calmly. He couldn't help the little bounce in his step though. When he reached the throne room, there was a piano in the middle of the room, along with a grave Gerda and an anxious Elsa waiting for him. He frowned in confusion but it didn't otherwise dampen his mood even a tiny bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he reached the two women. They glanced at each other before Elsa spoke.

"I'm so sorry…I've been trying to free up some time to help you practise, but there's just been _too_ much to do before the ball. I've even delegated somethings to Anna, hoping that would free me up, but it didn't. We only have a week to get this right and it's difficult enough to catch a waltz's rhythm with the music and–"

"Hey, it's okay." Kristoff interrupted when he recognised the Anna-like ramble coming from her. She only ever rambled like that when she truly was anxious. "I've been practising _every day_. Here let me show you."

He held out his hand towards her invitingly. Gone was the nervous fidget and anxious stutter, before her stood a man who was self-assured in his abilities. Elsa resisted the urge to deepen her frown, he didn't know what was waiting for him, but she couldn't crush his confidence like snow under her heels, so she humoured him; gracing Gerda with a concerned glance as he swept her onto the impromptu dance floor with the airs of a noble. The matron just urged her on with her hands, understanding that it would be best to accommodate the man while he had his confidence.

"Your Majesty." He said with a crisp bow already impressing the young woman before him.

Elsa smiled at him and curtsied, "Master Kristoff."

He offered her his hand again; she followed his lead, pleasantly surprised at his improvement and wondering idly whether this could still work out in spite of the time limit. He certainly seemed like he knew what he was doing. That notion was quickly confirmed as soon as Kristoff started dancing. They floated across the floor; he was leading Elsa perfectly, never hesitating or glancing at his feet, wearing a cheeky grin on his face all the while. Elsa grinned back at him and laughed when he surprised her with a simple twirl, he faltered slightly when she returned to him but it was hardly noticeable. The only reason Elsa knew he had wavered was because the near impeccable flow of his movements jerked slightly, but he returned flowing down the stream quite easily.

He came to a smooth stop, releasing her hand before he bowed again, just as crisp as before.

"Impressive Kristoff." Gerda remarked, walking towards the two of them grinning from ear to ear.

"Thanks." He responded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. After all, he still was only a humble ice harvester. "I've been reading some books in my spare time."

"I don't think we need to worry about him struggling with the music, Majesty."

Elsa raised her eyebrow at the use of her title, cocking her head to the side as she regarded the older woman next to her.

"I do believe that the earlier arrangement can be revoked." Gerda answered her unvoiced question with a sly smile, "It seems Kristoff is confident enough that your title will not affect him anymore, ma'am."

"It would seem so." Elsa replied with pursed lips, before she smiled up at him, "Ready for the music?"

"You betcha!" he grinned again.

Gerda made her way towards the piano and sat down, preparing to play Frédéric Chopin's _Spring Waltz_. It was one of Elsa's favourites and she had insisted that it would be played at the ball, even though she knew she wouldn't be dancing she still wanted to enjoy listening to good music.

"Okay," the matron said, turning in her seat to regard the man she was sure she was going to give a heart attack in a minute or so. "I want you to listen to the piece _first_ , before you jump in head first into deeper waters than you think they are."

Kristoff huffed in pride and folded his arms over his chest, "How hard can it be?"

The two women exchanged knowing glances before Gerda began to play the piece. It began slowly and Kristoff could already envision himself waltzing to the music if it kept this tempo, but then Gerda introduced a new melody and Kristoff could feel himself growing colder as dread settled into the pit of his stomach. And to make matters worse, the melody picked up _again_ , throwing Kristoff such a loop, he had to shift his weight to keep from falling over. Over all it was a beautiful piece of music but all Kristoff could hear was his increased, stress induced heart beat and all he could feel is his lugs contracting painfully. The melody slowed exceptionally, prompting his heart to do the same.

A slight pause ensued, and Kristoff could feel his lungs filling with relieved air for he thought the piece was finished, but then it returned to the second fastest tempo, repeating the circuit and he felt his hopes suffocated beneath the avalanche that was waltzing to music. The melody went through the circuit three times before he could sense it preparing to come to an end. A solitary note echoed in the throne room, dissolving into a pregnant silence.

The woman watched Kristoff closely, concerned to see his former bravado all but shattered as he stared at the piano in what could only be described as a look of utter hopelessness.

"It's not that bad, Kristoff." Elsa broke the silence, trying to spark some optimism into him. But she knew she sounded unconvinced herself, Anna had always been the optimist, and so the realist that was Elsa had trouble projecting optimism into her voice at a time that it was desperately needed.

"We'll take things slowly, like before." Gerda added, joining her Queen in trying to imbue some hope into him. "I've seen that you're a practical man Kristoff, and it _will_ get better if you practise it."

"Y-yeah," he croaked finally, "But I can't practise with music at home, can I?"

"No." Elsa conceded, "But we can practise _every day_ for as _long_ as you like."

Kristoff regarded her with doubt slumping his shoulders heavily. "What about Anna finding us?"

"She's very busy preparing for the ball, I made sure of that." She guaranteed, "Kai is standing guard outside the door. He will distract her for as long as it will be necessary if she comes looking for us. You just need to focus on finding the rhythm, 'kay? For Anna."

The mountain man rubbed his face with his hands and up through his hair, releasing a heavy weary sigh. "For Anna."

The next week found Elsa, Gerda and Kristoff in the throne room, practising the waltz to music, with Kai acting as an impromptu guard. Luckily Anna had been too busy to realise what they were doing in the throne room, so she didn't come looking for them. To the mountain man's great annoyance and frustration, he had returned to stepping on Elsa's feet as he struggled to focus on the melody and remember the steps at the same time. More often than not, he'd huff in exasperation and step away from the young woman, trying to reign in his vexation and growing dislike towards the _Spring Waltz_. Then he'd return towards a patient and encouraging Elsa, having strengthened his resolve to keep on trying.

This was for Anna.

* * *

The evening of the ball arrived much too soon for Kristoff. He had to calm himself regularly, trying to give himself a pep talk to resurrect the confidence he had felt for three whole weeks before it up and died like the traitor it truly was. He had left after the opening ceremony that afternoon – Elsa created an ice skating rink in the courtyard for her people in celebration of her powers – to dress in his formal white, red, and golden suit for the ball that evening being held for the visiting dignitaries.

As the mountain man made his way through the festive streets of Arendelle, he felt like a wraith completely disconnected from his surroundings, with only one goal in mind: dance with Anna.

He entered the castle, nodding politely to the guards posted around the premises, keeping every one safe whilst staying vigilant for anything snowy, hoping last year wouldn't be stuck on repeat.

Finally, having made it to the ball room, he stood before the great looming doors, trembling slightly. He could hear the ensemble striking up a lively, albeit muffled by the mahogany doors, tune coupled with the stamping of various feet as people danced. He steeled himself yet again, grasped the handle and opened the door.

Chocolate wafted up his nose immediately, a smile spread over his face for her knew Anna would've ensured that the sweet would be stocked over capacity. A vast ocean of bodies with the ebbing a flowing white noise was the next thing he became aware off. Dignitaries of various shapes and sizes individualised the sea, some resembling the creatures that dwell therein with the amount of make-up they had plastered on their faces. Elsa's blonde hair and ice dress shone like a beacon where she stood on the dais at the end of the room; she was alone – excluding the nobleman she was talking to – _Anna_ wasn't with her, therefor she was alone.

Kristoff closed the door behind him and started making his way around the clusters of posh, amber eyes scanning the crowd looking for his feisty redhead. His eyes glanced at the Queen periodically, hoping that Anna would appear out of thin air to stand beside her. When his scan included Elsa again, he did a double take; the Queen's demeanor had brightened noticeably and there's only one reason she'd be smiling like that. That reason bounced up the stairs in her green ballgown to the dais, presenting her sister with a plate full of chocolate. The sister's shared a laugh and a few chocolates before they chatted with each other, completely oblivious of him.

Elsa's melodious laugh cut through the conversational hum that consumed the ballroom effortlessly, making every one glance at the royal sisters. The blonde turned a shade of pink while her little sister giggled into her hand at her big sister's expense. Elsa's eyes skimmed the crowd in embarrassment, before they locked with Kristoffs'. The blonde glanced at her sister, noticing her busy speaking with a noble who was no doubt complementing her on being a superb hostess, she looked Kristoff dead in his eyes, showed him her two fingers and mouthed the words 'Two songs' at him.

The smile he had been wearing wavered as his heart started to beat slowly, heavy with dread. He nodded that he understood that that forsaken song would play after two other songs and strolled through the crowd sluggishly, deliberately taking his time until the damnable waltz would play. He knew each cord off by heart by now, having heard it play in his dreams – or rather nightmares – where he would make a complete fool of himself before everybody. Another waltz started to play, the first song that signalled the beginning of the end for the mountain man. Kristoff kept a close eye on the sisters, keeping to the shadows until the opportune moment, when he would swoop in, ask the Princess to dance with him, and sweep her off her feet… hopefully.

A servant offered him a champagne flute, which he took gratefully, almost tipping all of it back in a desperate act of gaining some liquid courage, but he knew it wouldn't help. So instead he sipped on the bubbly beverage as the second song started to play – a lively jig of some sort. He was thinking up various dancing scenarios that could go drastically wrong; one of them even depicted _another_ frozen winter in the middle of summer. He was aware of the fact that he was thinking irrationally, so with another pep talk and a reminder that this was for Anna, he placed the empty flute on a passing tray and made his way towards the dais. His polished boots thumped determinedly as he emerged from the crowd. Elsa saw him first and smiled warmly, Anna must've noticed her sister's distracted gaze for she turned around and locked eyes with his. The smile she was wearing put all of the candles in the chandelier above him to shame.

"Your Majesty," he greeted, bowing towards her crisply. She returned the gesture with a curtsy, smiling broadly. When he straightened, he smiled at Anna already having forgotten about Elsa. He held out his hand towards the Princess and asked, "Your Highness, might I have this next dance?"

Kristoff could see her fighting not to squeal in delight, she showed remarkable restraint, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Yes you may, Master Kristoff." She took his hand and he led her towards the dance floor.

His heart had given up its slow and heavy thud, having exchanged it for beating ten miles a minute instead. Somehow he was controlling the nervous trembling he could feel with each step he took towards the dance floor. He glanced at the various noblemen and women who stood around the floor, chittering like monkeys derived of a good morsel of gossip. Well, he's going to give them something to gossip about when he messes this whole thing up alright.

There was a lull in the music, couples took this time to catch their breaths, leave the dance floor or enter it. Kristoff turned towards Anna and the moment he looked into her teal eyes, twinkling gorgeously, the rest of the room fell away. It was only him and her. And the music.

The cursed music that had plagued him day and night for the past week started to play and everything fell into place. He offered her his hand, she took it with a smile, a smile she only reserved for him and he felt his confidence swell.

He could do this, for Anna.

With her in his arms, he could hear the rhythm of the music and knew exactly when to fall in. And fall in he did, flawlessly. He led her across the dance floor in time with the piano's rhythm, avoiding the other couples effortlessly. He grinned at her raised eyebrow asking him when he had learnt how to dance. He shrugged humbly and continued to lead her around the floor gracefully. Anna looked up into his eyes and Kristoff knew he would go through this past week's trouble time and time again, if it meant he could hold her like this and be with her forever and a day.

When the music picked up, he twirled her eliciting a surprised gasp from her lips. His heart skipped a beat doubting whether or not he would screw up, but she returned to him without the slightest wavering still in time to the music. He twirled her again and again, dancing faster, each of them enjoying the rush of this completely new experience. To say that Anna was surprised would be an understatement. He was dancing like he had been dancing his whole life! Where had this come from? And why hadn't they danced before this night?

They returned to the normal three step waltz tempo, coming closer together as they gazed into each other's eyes. Her questions died on the tip of her tongue, she didn't need to know the answers to her suspicions right away, all she needed to do right now was enjoy every moment of it. For once Anna was alright with not saying anything at all; simply being quiet and being held in his arms was enough. Kristoff was starting to wonder if he should speak to her while they swayed, but he felt no need to; he wanted to _show_ her how he felt through the way he danced with her.

When the music picked up again, he twirled her but she was expecting it this time around for it was her favourite part of this whole experience, making her breathless with delight. Confidence filled to the brim, he picked her up, lifting her into the air by her waist with the other couples in perfect sync as they danced around them. Her cheeks were flushed, glowing healthily and he could feel his own becoming warm as well. The suit he was wearing must be the culprit, but he didn't care, he would wear this thing again if it meant that he could dance with her once more. They levelled out again afterwards, falling back into the normal three step tempo smoothly.

She stepped closer when the pace slowed exceptionally, the two of them slackening with the music in perfect harmony. Unbeknownst to them the Queen was watching them closely, her own heart was swelling with pride towards the man that had clearly won her sister's heart tonight. He had always had it, but this display had certainly sealed it in stone. Anna followed him throughout the dance without hesitating in the slightest, that secret smile never leaving her lips, only becoming warmer and more sure as they twirled and danced and drank their fill of each other.

Kristoff held her closer when the music went through its last circuit prompting Anna to rest her head on his chest, closing that last inch that was left between them. He could feel her sigh of contentment as they danced and he smiled serenely; feeling her racing heart beating against his chest mirroring his own absolutely. This right here, with Anna in his arms, dancing very tenderly and dancing very long. Both of them beneath their love and both of them above, surly they could dance until the end of love. She looked up at him and he grinned at her impishly before he twirled her when the melody picked up speed again. Her laugh momentarily drowned out the music, not because it was loud, oh no. Its angelic chime reverberated through his whole being leaving him breathless in her dazzling light tonight.

Anna smirked up at him when she returned thoroughly enjoying herself, he grinned down at her revelling in the fact that he had been able to learn how to dance in time. The two of them felt like one person amongst the notes enclosing them in their own private, wordless conversation of affection. The slightest pressure from his hands impelled her to follow wherever he led her. He couldn't even recall his frustration when he was learning how to dance, here and now, finally performing with her, made him realise that she had been worth it ten times over.

The two people declaring their love for one another without having said a word understood that neither of them was perfect. In fact, that had only served to augment their feelings. The future could hold many unknowns for both of them, choices to love one another when they were most unlovable would have to be made. For once Anna was not wearing the rose coloured lenses she had found whilst reading all those romance novels. For once Kristoff understood that reindeer are in fact not better than people, not better than Anna at the very least and that the loner life he loved had been replaced with this feisty redhead in his arms.

When he sensed the end of the song approaching he shifted her in his arms when she returned from a twirl, she looked up at him questioningly.

Kristoff thought for sure that his heart would burst as love flooded his entire existence in that exact moment. He was saturated by Anna, feeling his life being knitted to hers in this exact instant. He knew he was wholly lost in Anna and understood without a doubt that he would never be able to live without her. He was overwhelmed with Anna, his heart no longer belonging to him. It started to beat faster as he made up his mind, amber observing teal very closely.

And as the last note resonated across the ball room, it once again fell away, leaving just the two of them as he leaned forwards and kissed her tenderly, guaranteeing their future with their hearts beating as one.

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it. Shameless fluff times 5, I think. Hope you liked it, drop a review if you did and if you didn't, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism will be much appreciated.**

 **The part where Gerda and Elsa talk about Elsa's title was from a story I had read before. I really liked the idea and could totally see them doing that. I'm sorry to say that I cannot remember the story or author's name, this is my way of giving credit where credit is due. Hope it suffices.**

 **Thanks so much DSLeo and** **miryamjj for telling me that the previous story was in code.**

 **'Kay, that's it. Untill next time :)**


End file.
